


Some Privacy Please?

by Scarabee



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Established Relationship, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee
Summary: Freddy wants some alone time with Jay.





	Some Privacy Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I went absolutely feral last night and needed to release the pent up energy so i wrote this fhdd something short and fluffy!!

Freddy was sticking to Jay tonight like glue. He followed him around and hovered over him as he cleaned up the place, he fidgeted slightly, looking around the room to see if anyone else was about. Jay looked up from his sweeping and cracked a concerned smile.  
"Freddy? Are you ok?" He asked.  
"H-huh? Yes, I'm doing great! No problems here!" Freddy said cheerfully. Jay shrugged and continued to sweep up the large pile of dust and dirt, muttering to himself about how dirty the auditorium was. Jay swept the pile into a dust pan and went to the janitor closet to dispose of it. Freddy saw his chance. He cleared his throat.  
"Aw hey Bon-Bon, why don't you go and visit Foxy for a bit! Didn't you say you wanted to show him something cool?" He said. Bon-Bon tilted their head.  
"Well yes but are you sure you don't want me to stay? You've been acting weird all night." They pointed out. Freddy's eyes darted to Jay in the closet, he was nearly finished with his task.  
"Pfft, oh Bon-Bon don't be silly! I'm not acting weird at all just being good ol' Freddy!" He laughed. Bon-Bon didn't at all seem convinced. They narrowed their eyes at Freddy suspiciously. Freddy's smile faltered as he took another anxious glance at Jay. Jay whistled a tune to himself as he straightened up the closet. Freddy quickly grabbed Bon-Bon and detached the blue bunny from his hand and set them on the floor. "You worry too much. I'll be ok, honest." He encouraged with a smile. Bon-Bon shrugged.  
"If you say so. Don't get into any trouble without me!" They giggled.  
"Wouldn't dream of it!" Freddy replied. Bon-Bon hopped out of the room. Freddy sighed in relief once they were gone. He turned around and saw Jay just about to close the closet door. "Wait!" Freddy shouted. Jay stopped and looked up in surprise. Freddy strolled over, trying to remain casual.  
"What?" Jay questioned in confusion.  
"Are you sure you didn't forget something in the closet?" Freddy asked. Jay glanced over his shoulder into the closet and did a mental tally.  
"Uhh... I don't think so?" He said slowly. Freddy pushed the door open and ushered Jay inside.  
"We should make sure. Here I'll help too!" He chuckled. But before Freddy could close the door there came a growing sound of a music box. Uh oh.  
"Jay, are you there?" Ballora called. Jay peaked out from behind Freddy and ducked under his arm to see what Ballora needed. Darn it.  
"I'm here Ballora, what is it?" He said. At the sound of Jay's voice Ballora gracefully walked over on the tips of her toes. Freddy grimaced but forced himself to smile.  
"I was thinking we could liven up the galleries and the auditorium with some nice decorations." Ballora suggested. "Perhaps even the control module, if you'll allow it of course." She said.  
"I don't see why not. It sounds like a great idea!" Jay said happily. Ballora brightened and clapped her hands excitedly but tried to remain proper and lady-like.  
"I'm so happy to hear that! It's so dark and gloomy down here, we could use some cheerful colors to lift our spirits." She continued. "Come let me show you what I have in mind." Ballora prompted with a wave of her hand. Jay followed Ballora as she lead him away from Freddy. Freddy quickly cut off Jay and Ballora from leaving the room and slung his arm around Ballora.  
"Haha that sounds super Ballora but Jay and I were looking for something in the closet so you'll have to come back later!" Freddy said. He gave Ballora a little push out of the room and she turned and gave him a icy glare. Oh boy... he was going to hear about this later. But it would all be worth it!  
"Freddy what has gotten into you?" Jay asked. "I'm pretty sure I didn't leave anything in the closet." He pouted. Freddy looked between a grumpy Ballora and Jay. He sighed. Freddy leaned down to Jay's level.  
"Sorry about this." He chuckled bashfully. Jay raised a brow and before he could say another word Freddy suddenly scooped him up and hoisted him over his shoulder. Freddy hurriedly ran to the janitor closet.  
"H-hey what are you doing!?" Jay stuttered. The closet door closed behind them. Ballora sighed heavily and shook her head. Lovebirds.  
There was silence as Freddy stood in the dark with Jay over his shoulder. Freddy could feel himself starting to heat up and became more nervous. He gently put Jay down. Jay took out his phone and used it as a light so he could see. "Well... we're in the closet now." He said. Freddy sat down on the floor. There wasn't much room for him due to the size of the closet and how cluttered it was. "Now what?" Jay spoke up. If Freddy could sweat he would be doing it right now. He reached out and found Jay's small frame in the dark and pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I'm sorry... I just wanted to be alone with you." Freddy said quietly. Jay sighed and smiled. He pulled away from Freddy and caressed his cheek.  
"Aw hun, you really didn't need to do all that. You could have just asked." He grinned.  
"I also thought we could... y-you know, kiss too?" Freddy said shyly. Jay blushed but then he laughed, which Freddy didn't expect at all.  
"Are you telling me you planned all this out so you could get me in this closet to make out?" Jay giggled. Freddy blushed brightly.  
"I was nervous! I didn't know how else to ask." He muttered. Jay snickered happily and hugged Freddy.  
"You are such a sweetheart!" He cooed. Jay pulled away again and looked Freddy in the eyes. "And again, if you wanted to kiss all you had to do was ask." He said sheepishly. Jay pulled Freddy closer and leaned in.  
Freddy had never done this before. The sensation was strange at first but after a while he felt himself get into a rhythm and it became very pleasant. Freddy pulled Jay closer to him, if that was any more possible, and ran his metal fingers through his soft black hair. Suddenly Freddy felt something climb up his back and he jumped.  
"Jay and Freddy sitting in a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bon-Bon sung teasingly.  
"BON-BON!!" Jay and Freddy both shouted in embarrassment. The blue bunny giggled mischievously and jumped off Freddy's shoulder onto the floor before Freddy could grab hold of them. They put their paws on their hips.  
"Freddy you didn't have to lie to me, you should have told me you wanted alone time. Shame on you!" Bon-Bon scolded.  
"I'm sorry!" Freddy whined sadly.  
"Aw c'mon Bon, give the big guy a break. He just didn't know how to say it." Jay explained. Jay pulled Freddy's face back towards him and gave him a sweet kiss. Freddy practically melted. Bon-Bon shielded their eyes and turned away.  
"Bleh! Ok I get it, I'll leave you two alone." They said. Jay and Freddy both chuckled happily once Bon-Bon left.


End file.
